


Lost in Translation

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Quatrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: Sometimes, words are lost in translation, leaving us frustrated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35810404062/in/dateposted-public/)

Sepia-tones binding memories,  
Red lipped screams of silent pain.  
Jagged pills of lost perception,  
My mind is numb, my soul is slain.

Shallow breaths, lungs deflating,  
I sink beneath the muddy pools.  
Oh blessed mother, take my spirit  
Release me from this ship of fools.  



End file.
